


Breakfast* - *raven feathers optional

by Children_in_a_Fairytale



Series: Prompt Game Responses [2]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Cooking, Fluff, Kravitz is a bad cook but he's trying his best, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 04:59:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18381446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Children_in_a_Fairytale/pseuds/Children_in_a_Fairytale
Summary: Kravitz really needs to keep the windows shut if he's going to cook. These ravens get into everything.





	Breakfast* - *raven feathers optional

Kravitz is tired, but he’s pushing through it. He is standing in the kitchen of the apartment he shares with Taako and is facing what might be the toughest challenge in all his centuries of life. Today is the first time in weeks that he and Taako have had a day off at the same time and while Kravitz longs to be curled up in their bed he has decided to make Taako breakfast in bed. That’s a reasonable thing to do for your boyfriend, right? Even if he is a world class chef?

 

“Oh Gods” Kravitz can feel himself start to panic but he takes a breath to calm himself. It’s about doing something nice for Taako, and they both know the power that sharing food can have. Steeling himself, Kravitz turns to the bench where he has laid out the makings of French toast as well as a recipe, he is determined but he has no allusions about his cooking ability, simpler is better for him.

As he carefully measures out ingredients and cuts the bread, one of the ravens that lurk around the apartment, flocking around him on the balcony or in the small allotment, flies in through the window he has opened to catch the morning breeze. It is quickly followed by a second, and then a third. They perch on the backs of the chairs pulled up to the breakfast bar and look at him.

 

“This isn’t for you” he says sternly, eyeballing the ravens. “This is for Taako and is Not For Ravens” he continues, using his best ‘Grim Reaper, Bane of all Necromancers’ voice.

 

The ravens, of course, ignore him. One hops forward and croaks at him before pecking at the bread he has just cut.

 

“Ack” he squawks back, trying to shoo the raven away. It just looks at him and pecks again. By this time, the second raven has hopped up  _ onto _ to rest of the loaf of bread and is pecking from the middle. Kravitz ignores that one, he can’t salvage the loaf now but hey can probably find more bread. It is the third raven that concerns him now, it has hopped across the bench and is eyeing off the bowl of eggy mix.

 

Kravitz crouches down so that he is on a level with the bird and looks it straight in the eye.

“Please, don’t do this” he pleads, and the watches, despairingly as the raven proceeds to dunk its entire head in the bowl.

 

In that moment, Kravitz gives up. He sits down on the floor and puts his head in his hands, deciding that breakfast is a lost cause. That is where Taako finds him, possibly woken by the sounds of happily feasting ravens.

“Morning babe” he says, a laugh in his voice “I didn’t know you were having anyone from work over for breakfast”

 

Kravitz just groans and mutters “It was supposed to be a surprise for you. Fucking ravens.”

 

Taako doesn’t try to conceal his laughter this time. He bends down and kisses Kravitz on the head “I appreciate the thought but maybe leave the cooking to me babe.” 

 

“Now” he says, rolling up his sleeves, “how’s about you help me evict our unwanted house-guests and I’ll make breakfast, then you can feed it to me”.

 

Kravitz smiles up at him then pulls himself to his feet. “You go from the right, I’ll go from the left?”

**Author's Note:**

> Written as part of a prompt game for the prompt  
> “Please Don’t do this”  
> Thanks for reading! This is my first ever TAZ fic so I hope you enjoy  
> If you liked it, a comment or kudos would make my day :)


End file.
